Conversations In Potentia
by tielan
Summary: Four conversations that never happened in the Pegasus Galaxy. [spoilers for The Return Part I]


**NOTES:** written for the 'Phone Calls' challenge at sgaflashfic - five conversations that never took place between Teyla and her friends, but which might have if there'd been a connection between two galaxies. Spoilers for _The Return Part 1_**  
**

**Conversations _In Potentia_**

- **Rodney** -

Rodney would have been entranced when a team of Gennii 'dropped by' New Athos with a device that they'd acquired off-world - perhaps a little skeptical, but entranced all the same.

--

_The Gennii have a device that you would enjoy taking apart._

Rodney's interest was direct and immediate, without dissembling. _Really? What's it do?_

_We do not know. That is why I think you would enjoy taking it apart._

He grunted, but she can tell that he was pleased that she thought of him. _So who did they steal it off? Or make war on to get it? _

_Ladon says it came at a high price,_ she said, subtly chiding. _He recognised it as a device of the Ancestors._

_I'm sure. Pity that there's no-one in the Pegasus galaxy who can operate those things anymore._

_Except for the Ancestors._

_Right. Except for the Ancestors, who've holed themselves up in the city and aren't doing anything about the Wraith. I mean, they're not, are they?_

She couldn't help pausing, her disappointment with their actions only too clear in the silence. _They are not._

_See? I knew it! You'd have mentioned it if they were. And Sheppard would be even more anxious to get back than he already is. So would I, actually. God, you have no idea how horrible it is working here at Area 51. There's this guy who's worse than Kavanaugh. You know, I never thought I'd miss Kavanaugh. He might have been an asshole, but we could always remind him that he fainted when Ronon merely _threatened_ him with a knife..._

_And that is like fainting from 'manly hunger'?_ Teyla asked, knowing it was wicked, but unable to resist goading him.

_Ah, but you see, I saved the city. It's okay to faint from manly hunger as long as you save the city afterwards!_

--

She missed Rodney.

- **Elizabeth** -

Had the Mazanian mother-elders emerged from their five-year seclusion one year earlier, Elizabeth would have been invited to their rite as the leader of Atlantis.

--

_The Mazani are ruled by women; their bloodlines are reckoned through the mother. They prefer to deal with female leaders. So do their men._

_They shouldn't have a problem with Atlantis, then._ Elizabeth's voice was rich with wry humour, but Teyla could hear the bitterness lying beneath. The leader of the Ancestors in Atlantis was also a woman.

_Perhaps, when regular contact is re-established..._

_Maybe. How are you coping with your own people? _

Teyla sighed. _It is...difficult to be thrust back into the midst of my people after so long an absence. I fear there are those who regard me with distrust._

_Because you're not in Atlantis anymore?_

_Because we put so much of our faith in the Ancestors. _Teyla hesitated, wondering if she should voice the conclusion of that thought.

_And in the end they're just as flawed as any of the human races,_ Elizabeth finished with something like a sigh.

Something in that sigh made Teyla think Elizabeth might be struggling to accept flaws - possibly her own, possibly those of her leaders on Earth, possibly even the flaws of the Ancestors. _You have troubles of your own? Have you had difficulties in your new role?_

It was only a moment's hesitation. _I...haven't accepted a new role yet._

Teyla was astonished. _They have not offered you one?_

_Oh, they have. I just... I'm not ready._ Elizabeth hesitated again. _As you said, Teyla, it's difficult after so long an absence._

--

She missed Elizabeth.

- **Carson** -

When Jylain's protracted labour resulted in the birth of twin girls, Teyla regretted that Carson would not know of it.

--

_They are big and lusty._ Teyla smiled at the memory of the twin cries, protesting their bloody coming into the universe._ Their cries can be heard _

His voice was both kind and concerned. _And Jylain is well?_

_Damita says Jylain's body is torn up from the birth but she is recovering._

_Aye. Well, that's to be expected from babes the size I saw in the ultrasound. Did Jylain take the medication I gave Damita?_

_Yes. Damita asked that I thank you for the medication and for showing her the techniques you and your people use. She could not have otherwise saved Jylain when the bleeding began._

_Damita would have come up with something else,_ Carson tells her with more assurance than she feels. _She's a resourceful and capable young woman with a thirst to learn. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but your people are survivors, Teyla._

_And yet we could not fight back against the Wraith._

There was a pause from Carson before he spoke with gentle firmness. _My dear, sometimes survival is more important than fighting back. Perhaps Colonel Sheppard would disagree with me on that point, and I'm fairly sure Ronon would, but life is a fragile thing. And,_ his voice lowered, _frankly, given some of the ones I've been treating lately, I'd rather be dealing with survivalists than fighters._

Are not things more interesting at the SGC?

_Eventful, yes. Interesting? Well, I suppose they are._ He sounded a little resigned.

Teyla hesitated before she inquired. _You do not like what you are doing?_

_Oh, no. Not at all. I mean, there's some interesting research and the infirmary always has something to do..._ He fell silent.

But it is not the same as being in Atlantis?

No. But nothing would be.

--

She missed Carson.

- **John** -

John would have been scornful when Ladon of the Gennii requested a meeting with her and Ronon about the fight against the Wraith.

--

_I believe they intend to continue to fight the Wraith, with or without the help of the Ancestors._

_And they want you and Ronon to join them. You're going to do this, aren't you?_ How like John to come directly to the core of the matter.

_I am...not opposed to it._

_They lied to you for years._

_As did my father about my gift._

_You know their interest is primarily in how they can save the Gennii from the Wraith. If they have to sacrifice your people, they'll do it - you know they will._

_I do. It relieves me of the need to wonder at their hidden agendas,_ she replied evenly.

_They haven't always been that nice when push came to shove..._

_And Atlantis' actions have always been beyond reproach?_

He had laid himself open to it. Teyla could imagine the grimace on his lips as he replied, _True._

_Were I given the choice, I would rather be in Atlantis, working with you and Dr. Weir, and Rodney. But I have no choice. If we are to continue to fight the Wraith, then we will need allies. And Atlantis is no longer interested in alliance with us._

_**We** still are,_ he said after a moment. _I mean, we would be if you were in this galaxy. Right now, we're trying to deal with the Orii - they're...kinda like the Ancestors' parochial, religious cousins with an inferiority complex and a sense of entitlement._

_That is...quite a description._ This is easier ground between them, less fraught with distance and absence.

_Yeah, well, you should try fighting them. Or persuading the locals that giving in to their demands is pretty much like caving in to the Gennii. _He paused. _You're really thinking about working with the Gennii?_

_There is no-one else left to work with._

_Yeah, we really hung you out to dry there. Sorry._

She knows he is, even if it angers her that Pegasus was so easily tossed aside by Earth. _It was not your decision._

_No._ John makes a noise like he is about to say something which is quickly swallowed._ So...you take care, okay?_

--

She missed John.

- **fin** -


End file.
